Wish
by fellangie
Summary: After the unexpected lost of her kind in the war, she was left as the last genie in the world. only a few know of her existence, and this few gets even fewer as they battle it out to become her master. -SasukeSakura
1. Prologue

**A/N: **yeah, i wanted to write a dramatic genie story.. so.. yeah.. haha

* * *

In the beginning of time, there were three types of creatures ruling over the world, the angels, who were made from light, the humans, who were made from clay, and the genies, who were made from smokeless fire. They lived in harmony, the three of them, and no one creature was above the other.

But it was during the ritual of equality, where the leader of each of the creatures was to bow down before the other two, did the incident happen. It was where the known equality between the three creatures crumbled, and the clash between the humans and the genies started.

During the said ritual, it was Minato, the leader of the angels, who was the first to perform the task. Dutifully, he bowed before Sarutobi, the leader of the humans, and soon after bowed before Danzo, the leader of the genies. Sarutobi, who was next to perform the task, did the same, bowing down before Minato, and then bowing down before Danzo. When it was Danzo's turn, all the three creatures watched as the proud leader of the genies, bowed before Minato but not Sarutobi.

The humans were outraged, demanding an explanation from Danzo. And Danzo, who was not at all remorseful for what he had done, simply said that humans, who were made from clay, can not simply compare with the angels, who were made from light itself, and they, the genies who were made from the powerful life-giving fire.

The genies saw reason behind his words, and decided to back their leader up. The humans on the other hand, were terribly offended and decided to assault the proud genies. The angels, being too good and too impartial, decided to stay out of the fight, and earned for themselves the label cowards, by both humans and genies.

* * *

It was the start of chaos, where equality crumbled and the hierarchy was formed.

* * *

A few months later, the genies won the war. It was no surprise really, what, with their sorcery and other extraordinary qualities; it was hard to see how they'd lose.

The humans, who survived the war, were then forced to become the slaves of the genies. And Sarutobi, their esteemed leader, was executed in public.

The humans believed that their fates were sealed. With the execution of Sarutobi, all hope was lost, and they all believed that the words Danzo once uttered were actually true.

'_Those made from clay can not simply compare with those made from fire.'_

And really, the story would've ended there if not for the appearance of the traitor.

* * *

The genies didn't expect an uprising. The humans, they believed, were too powerless to do anything about their predicament. This lack of power generated a blanket of security for the genies, and erased all notions of a rebellion in their minds.

Imagine their surprise when a mere human captured one of their comrades in an oil lamp.

It was something unheard of, a human, actually capturing a genie. It was something that simply did not happen.

All the weaknesses of a genie were known _only by a genie_ and for a human to be able to know those weaknesses must've meant that a traitor was among them.

Danzo could not believe what he was witnessing. His people were falling prey to those he deemed as weaklings. The tables were turning, and slowly, his kind was the one being enslaved.

Determined to gain back control, he called for his subordinates, and ordered the immediate identification and capture of the traitor.

* * *

A week has passed and the number of genies being imprisoned and executed was rapidly rising. Fortunately though, Danzo and his men were able to identify the traitor, and after much struggle were finally able to capture him.

"_H-He had e-eyes that changed c-colors s-sir.." one of the humans they interrogated said. "Ch-changes from b-black to re-red.."_

_Now there were a lot of genies who could perform such sorcery that the human described, and the description simply did not satisfy Danzo. He motioned for his men to dispose of the human, but as the human saw him and quickly added:_

"_A fan! T-there was a-a fan!" the captive struggled within his chains "On h-his back sir! R-red and white sir! Red and white!"_

And that simple statement was enough to pinpoint who, out of the millions of genies, _dared_ to betray his own kind.

-

-

-

-

-

"Explain yourself Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: **i'll let you guess which one.. :D

your reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** no sir.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last One**

**

* * *

**Centuries have passed since the war, and the people of today knew a little short of nothing about the epic battle that had happened thousands of thousands of years ago. The existence of angels and especially genies has been horribly, horribly reconstructed: the angels, being associated with religion, and the genies, being dismissed as mere myths.

The people of today perceive angels as their invisible protectors, their guardians, who watch them tirelessly from the heavens above. They see them as divine creatures, so pure and so holy, and only a few steps below the creator himself.

The story of them once calling the angels as cowards never reached their ears, and the idea that they were at once at par with the said heavenly being, now was just too ridiculous to entertain.

The genies on the other hand, were simply perceived as creatures who granted a person in possession of their lamp three wishes. No stories of them being forcibly enslaved were ever heard, nor were there any accounts of their actual existence.

The people of today see genies as mere characters in fictions, created by the ever imaginative brain. People never associate the word genie with 'a lost civilization', only with lamps, power and wishes.

And all these happened because time buried the truth, leaving all knowledge about the happenings of so long ago to two creatures: the last genie, and her master.

* * *

A mass execution was what had happened, that left her, in only a few days, as the last of her kind.

It was to be expected, she mused. The humans were afraid of losing their control over the genies, afraid of suffering the same fate as their-now servants. They were afraid of an uprising, revenge, and of course afraid of a defection. That was why they called for the mass execution, and that was why there were no longer genies − except for her − today.

All oil lamps, the vessel through which a captured genie's soul was bound, were confiscated and destroyed by the human government. Thorough searches and the strict implementation of the rules ensured that not one lamp would be spared.

But nonetheless, she survived.

And that was simply because her soul was not bound to an oil lamp, rather it was bound to a ring.

She had to commend her former master for his incredible knowledge and skill. For the known techniques for binding a soul to an inanimate object _only_ use oil lamps as their vessels. The use of other inanimate objects has not been heard of. And he being able to accomplish such a feat spoke volumes of his cleverness.

It was just such a shame that he hadn't perfected it. He could've controlled her longer.

* * *

It was common knowledge that genies had the power to grant their master's wishes, but what people do not know is that a genie cannot grant _every_ wish.

Like humans, genies had specializations. Not one genie was capable of performing every known magic there is.

There were genies who specializes with the utilization of the elements, possessing skills that enable them to use the elements according to their will. There were also those who specialize in illusions, capable of making one doubt the reality that he or she lives in. And of course, there are those, including her, who specializes in the anatomy of living things, capable of enhancing, restructuring, and sometimes, resurrecting any living (or former living) being.

The specializations of genies are not limited to the aforementioned three. Nor are the genies under the same specialization able to perform every magic another genie of the same specialization performs. There was always a matter of skill, and that she believes was why her former master chose her.

It was quite known, back in the day, that she was a prodigy in her specialization. She worked with the best of the best, and even surpassed both Chiyo and Tsunade who were the most renowned anatomical specialists of their time.

What she was capable of was known by genies, humans, and angels alike. Therefore it was no surprise that her former master got wind of her.

* * *

It was true that she was far from being the most powerful genie there is, but she was capable of what he desired. And that was why he sought her out, that out of the thousands, she was chosen.

And what did the human want? Simple, the ever notorious: immortality.

Now, hands down she would have refused such a wish. For immortality to her, was not a thing that anyone can just have. She herself did not subject herself under her magic to gain immortality. For her, it was both unwanted and unnecessary.

But after her soul being bound and effectively enslaving her, it wasn't like she could refuse. So when her master summoned her and demanded to make him immortal, she found herself unwillingly performing the seals necessary for the spell.

While she was performing the seals, she felt it: that little control she still had over her body. It was then she realized that her master's binding was flawed; for it was not able to completely control the will of the one it bound. And that made all the difference.

Though she couldn't fully stop herself from performing the spell, she could always alter it in some small way. And alter it, she did.

The alteration had gone unnoticed by her master, and so he lived believing that he was indeed immortal. It was too late when he discovered that his binding was flawed, and it was indeed too late when he discovered what he was given wasn't exactly what he wished for.

When a sword pierced his lung, and when he felt his life fading, he knew that there was obviously something wrong. Casting a suspicious glance at the genie, he noticed the slight tilt of her lips, as if she was satisfied with what she was seeing.

"You are immortal." She simply said.

And when her master fell lifelessly on the ground, she added "Well, almost."

* * *

Being relieved of her master, yet still being bound to the ring, granted her a little more control of her powers, and gained her a temporary immortality.

And today, like the thousands of thousands that have already passed, she walks through the streets, like a ghost, with her aura hidden, and whole body invisible, continuously searching for a new master that would hopefully set her free.

There was a lot of doubt with this search of hers, but she being ever the optimist, she continues to do so any way.

So she, Haruno Sakura walks, and walks, and observes.

...until she felt that eerie feeling of someone observing her.

* * *

**A/N: **who was Sakura's former master?! what did she mean by 'almost'?! and who was the stalker observing her?!

hahaha! find out next time.. so read and review peoplezzz.


End file.
